


just a little bit

by sinshine



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fingering, Hidekane Smut Week 2018, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, ghoul heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinshine/pseuds/sinshine
Summary: "Are you," Hide paused and Kaneki knew that he was making some hand gesture he couldn't see, "Going through that special time in a young ghoul's life?"Kaneki panicked and ended the call. He tossed his phone across the room and pulled a pillow over his face, groaning in mortification. His phone started buzzing again but he ignored it.Hide knew. Hide knew! Of course he figured it out. Stupid, stupid, clever Hide with his big brain and nice butt.A very, very nice butt.





	just a little bit

**Author's Note:**

> For hidekane smut week 2018! This is a combo fic with some of the themes from day 1 and day 2's "tell me what you want". fun fact: smut fics are the fics that I spend the least amount of time editing because I'm too embarrassed to read them again.

Ghoul heat was so much worse than Kaneki had imagined it would be. He had mistakenly assumed that it would be more of a mind-over-matter situation and that all he would need to do was tune it out and not think about it. He hadn't been prepared for the intensity of it; his body was too hot, his skin felt too sensitive (any amount of physical contact riled him up), and his mind kept conjuring images of- of things that he could do to relieve himself.

Worst of all, no amount of jacking off or cold showers seemed capable of stemming the tide of lust that consumed him. So in the end, Kaneki resolved to ride it out quietly within the confines of his home. He stocked his refrigerator with meat, called out of work, and downloaded a multitude of smutty e-books to his phone. Later, if he was feeling adventurous, he might even download some of the audio books. The idea of having someone whisper obscenities into his ears while he closed his eyes and touched himself...

Aaaand he was hard again.

Kaneki sighed and rolled onto his stomach, rutting against the mattress. He quickly became caught up in the fantasy of having someone watching him, never touching him but dictating to Kaneki how he should touch himself. Someone commanding him to take off his clothes and touch his cock, to put his fingers inside himself. Kaneki stroked himself and moaned into the pillow. What if it were Hide? What if Hide watched him masturbate and told him how to touch himself and told him how good he looked?

Kaneki's cell phone buzzed on the bed next to him and for a wild moment he wondered how that vibration would feel inside him.

"Don't put your fucking phone in your ass," Kaneki groaned and rolled onto his back, feeling both disgusted and extremely turned on. With one hand still on his cock, he fumbled for the phone, figuring that he should at least check who it was.

Hide's name lit up the display. Kaneki swore and realized that he had forgotten to cancel date night. He considered not answering, but knew that he couldn't do that to Hide.

 _"Hey, you!"_ Hide said brightly, causing Kaneki's heart to skip a beat and his cock to throb. There was static or wind on his end of the call, so he was probably on his bike. _"What are you in the mood for tonight?"_

"What?" Kaneki blushed. ( _You, on top of me_.)

_"For the movie tonight! Would you mind a rom-com? There's this new one out that I wanna see."_

"The movie, right. Uh, I'm really sorry, Hide, but I'm sick," Kaneki said into the phone, faking a cough for good measure.

_"Aww, I'm sorry you're not feeling well. We can do movie night at your place instead of going out. Do you need me to bring you anything?"_

"N-no, I don't want you to catch my cold." Kaneki both loved and hated how accommodating Hide could be. (Would Hide be mad if he found out that Kaneki lied? Would he punish him, hold him down and-- ohgod, he was a mess.)

_"A cold, huh? I could pick up some of those fancy tissues with the lotion."_

Due to his relatively recent hobbies, Kaneki was extremely interested in lotion-infused tissues. However, he still didn’t want Hide to bring them here and see him like this. "No, I have tissues! So many tissues. You should go home and I'm going to have a nap."

Hide was quiet for a long minute. If it weren't for the sound of the wind still on the line, Kaneki would have thought that the call had dropped. _"Kaneki, are you... y'know?"_

"What?"

 _"Are you,"_ Hide paused and Kaneki knew that he was making some hand gesture he couldn't see, _"Going through that special time in a_ _young_ _ghoul's life?"_

Kaneki panicked and ended the call. He tossed his phone across the room and pulled a pillow over his face, groaning in mortification. His phone started buzzing again but he ignored it.

Hide knew. Hide knew! Of course he figured it out. Stupid, stupid, clever Hide with his big brain and nice butt.

A very, _very_ nice butt.

A few minutes later, Kaneki was coming with his hand down his shorts and Hide's name on his tongue. He knew that the satisfaction was only temporary, but once he started thinking of Hide it was impossible to stop. Kaneki sighed and grabbed a handful of tissues.

After cleaning up, Kaneki tugged his shorts back up on his hips and got up from the bed. He felt dazed, but his mouth was dry and he carefully made his way to the kitchen for some water. He had just finished pouring himself a glass when there was a knock on his front door. Kaneki frowned at it, then promptly decided to ignore it. He leaned back against the counter as he drank, thankful for the feeling of cool water on his parched throat.

The person knocked again and said, "Kaaaneki."

 _Hide!_ Kaneki choked while swallowing and coughed. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"'Neki, I can hear you." Hide sighed extra loudly to make sure that the woe in his voice could be heard through the door. "Please open up? I just wanna talk."

Kaneki set his glass down on the counter and wiped his mouth on his shirt. He considered his options as he padded cautiously to the entryway and decided to open the door a crack, leaving the chain on. He stared dourly at Hide's concerned face. "Hide, please go home."

"I wanted to see if you were alright." Hide glanced up and down and Kaneki wished that he had thought to throw something on top of his t-shirt and boxers.

"Well, now you've seen me." Kaneki tried to close the door but Hide had the foresight to use his foot to keep it propped open.

"I also wanted to talk to you," Hide said gently, "And I think this is the kind of conversation that you would rather have indoors."

Kaneki glowered at him, but he was quickly undone by the soft expression on Hide’s face. He still didn't understand how anyone could look at him like that. "Fine. Move your stupid shoe."

Kaneki closed the door and considered just leaving it shut, but he unhooked the chain and opened it again. Hide smiled at him and stepped inside, handing Kaneki a bouquet of roses that he had been hiding behind his back.

"Hey, you." Hide kissed Kaneki on the corner of his mouth.

"Hide!" Kaneki felt himself go warm, his skin tingling where Hide touched him. Even as a ghoul, plants still mostly smelled the same and the flowers smelled wonderful. He racked his brain, trying to figure out what the gift was for. "Thank you, but... Did I forget a holiday?"

"No. They're just because." Hide had taken off his shoes and was already moving towards the living room. He made himself comfortable on the couch, not minding that the room was dim due to Kaneki having neglected to open the blinds.

"Because what?" Kaneki followed him, but sat at the other end of the couch. He didn’t trust himself to be physically close to Hide.

"Just because." Hide scooched closer to him and Kaneki clutched his bouquet nervously. "Kaneki, is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"No, but you seem awfully keen on talking to me."

Hide laughed and Kaneki couldn't help but smile. It was amazing how Hide’s presence made him feel more at ease with himself.

"I just wanted to remind you that you don't have to hide from me. I care about you, Kaneki." Hide smiled, eyes full of adoration. Kaneki burned with the knowledge that Hide only ever looked at _him_ that way. "I want to be with you. I _like_ being with you."

"Hide..." Kaneki wanted to say something more coherent, but he had become distracted by the color of Hide’s lips and the graceful curve of his collar bones. His face was red and the cellophane wrap of the bouquet crinkled in his hands. Hide glanced down at the sound, then slowly lifted his gaze to meet Kaneki's. It was like watching the sunrise.

“So,” Hide reached for the bouquet and extracted a single, long-stemmed rose, “Did you want to watch a movie, or…?”

Hide placed the rose between his teeth with a flourish and wriggled his eyebrows invitingly.

Kaneki wondered what the consequences would be if he suddenly chose to climb on top of Hide and lick those divine collar bones. He cleared his throat and shifted the bouquet over his lap. “Um, are you sure that you want to- to be with me? While I’m like this?”

“Verily! Extremely so,” Hide exclaimed, the rose falling from his mouth. “Y’know, but only if that’s what you-- _mmfph!_ ”

Kaneki kissed Hide hard, pushing him down onto the couch. He was worried about being too rough, but Hide was ready for him and kissed him back enthusiastically, grabbing at his shoulders and licking into Kaneki’s mouth. Kaneki shuddered in relief at the physical contact, nearly dizzy with the sensation of finally touching someone. The bouquet, having been forgotten in the heat of the moment, crunched between them and Hide blindly wrenched it away it and tossed it onto the coffee table before spreading his legs so that Kaneki could grind against him.

“ _Ah!_ ” Kaneki moaned into the kiss and rolled the length of his body against Hide’s. It was good, but it wasn’t enough. He tangled his hands in Hide’s hair and pulled on it, breaking the kiss as Hide was forced to tip his head back. Kaneki descended upon his throat, licking and sucking along his jugular where Hide’s pulse beat frantically beneath Kaneki’s lips, slowly making his way from his jaw to his collar bones.

Hide gasped and clutched at Kaneki's back as he felt the sharp pressure of teeth on his skin. He tried instinctively to move away, but Kaneki gripped his hair and held him firmly in place as he sucked another mark onto his skin. Hide would never admit this to Kaneki, but there was something incredibly arousing about exposing himself to someone who could easily tear his throat out and knowing that they wouldn’t. He moaned and bucked his hips against Kaneki's, already feeling the very evident sign of Kaneki's arousal through his thin boxer shorts.

Kaneki seemed to get the message- or maybe he was just done with Hide’s throat- and he sat back up so that he could set to work on getting Hide’s pants off. His hands were trembling and it took him a few tries to get the button undone; a struggle that was not lost on Hide, who giggled at his predicament. In retaliation, Kaneki yanked hard on the belt loops and succeeded in pulling both Hide’s pants and his underwear down to his thighs in one swift move. Kaneki stared unabashedly at Hide’s cock, already red and swollen, and licked his lips. His kakugan gleamed in the half-dark. Hide swallowed audibly.

“Are you sure?” Kaneki asked.

“ _Yes_ ,” Hide groaned, sounding both incredibly horny and incredibly exasperated. “Sweet fucking hell, Kaneki. Fuck me, _raw_ me, go to fucking town on my ass.”

“Sweet talker.” Kaneki’s smile was unusually mischievous.

Hide yelped as Kaneki grabbed his hips and flipped him so that he was on his stomach. His face was pressed to the couch and knees bent so that his ass was in the air, fully exposed. His pants and underwear were still tangled around his knees, making him feel unsteady, but Kaneki's hand grasped his hip, holding him in place. Then, he experienced the new but unmistakable sensation of Kaneki's wet tongue gliding over his hole. Hide let out a broken sound and his hands clutched desperately at the couch.

“You smell _so_ good.” Kaneki hummed appreciatively and continued to lavish attention on Hide’s ass. His tongue swirled over and around his hole as his hand worked on Hide’s cock, sliding up and down his length and thumb circling over the head. By the time Kaneki started licking inside him, his tongue breaching the tight ring of muscle, Hide had nearly dissolved into a whimpering, mewling mess.

“Kaneki!” Hide groaned when Kaneki suddenly pulled away, releasing his hold on him. Hide’s legs felt weak and he slumped sideways into the couch. He tried to catch his breath and came to the realization that Kaneki was patting down his pants pockets. “W-what are you… oh. Hehe.”

Kaneki briefly held a small, two ounce bottle of lube within Hide’s line of sight before whisking it away again. “I knew you would have this on you.”

“Hey, a good boyfriend is a prepared boyfrie _een- Nn!_ Oh _god_.” Hide’s words turned once again into moans as Kaneki grabbed his hips, pulling his ass back up into the air, and pushed his oil-slicked fingers into him.

Hide’s legs quivered, his shirt and jacket sliding down the arch of his back to bunch around his chest and shoulders. He felt light-headed and dizzy with pleasure, unable to focus on anything but the thrill of Kaneki's hands moving over him and inside of him. They had never done anything this fast before and the intensity of it was almost too much for Hide to bear. His hips canted back towards Kaneki when he was ready to be stretched further and Kaneki willingly obliged, inserting another digit into him, desperate to have Hide ready for him as quickly as possible.

“ _More_ , give me more,” Hide pleaded, panting into the couch, but he wasn’t kept waiting for long. He felt Kaneki position himself so that his knees were on the outside of Hide’s and then there was the hot, weighty press of his cock rubbing against his entrance, smearing the lube. Then, experimentally it seemed, Kaneki slowly pushed the tip of his cock in and out of him. It wasn’t enough and Hide whined and squirmed.

“Are you sure, Hide?” Kaneki asked once more, his voice low and sultry. The head of his cock circled Hide’s entrance again, teasing him as he pushed just the head in and out.

“Yes! Fuck me, fuck me, _please_ fuck me,” Hide canted frenetically. He tried to rub himself on Kaneki’s cock, though he was delighted when Kaneki's hold kept him in place despite his struggling. “ _Please_ , Kaneki! I need it, I need your cock inside me, I need you to fuck me.”

Kaneki leaned forward over Hide, pressing the full length of his cock against him and forcing him to arch his back further. He kissed the nape of his neck and whispered into his ear. “You’d better hang on to something.”

In one fluid movement, Kaneki moved his hips back and then thrust forward into Hide, fully sheathing himself and moaning when their hips were flush. Hide cried out and braced his hands against the arm of the couch, pushing back onto Kaneki. The stretching burned but Hide hardly registered it over the overwhelming satisfaction of being filled with hot, throbbing cock. Kaneki wrapped his arms around Hide, hugging him from behind, and began grinding into him, fucking as deep as he possibly could.

Then, Kaneki's hips snapped back and Hide fully understood why Kaneki had told him to ‘hang on.’ He began to fuck into him hard and fast. Kaneki couldn't focus enough to maintain a rhythm- his thoughts were limited to _hot_ , _tight_ , _wet_ , and _Hide-_ and he oscillated randomly between quick, shallow movements and hard, brutal thrusting. Hide let out a series of sounds that he would later be embarrassed to recount, but for now he reveled in the feeling of being thoroughly fucked; his head pushed down into the couch, the strain of his arched back, and the weight of Kaneki on top of him, fucking him with unrestrained urgency and breathing raggedly. Kaneki didn’t last long and he came with something skin to a growl. Hide whined as Kaneki pushed deep into him, grinding their hips together again.

Hide let out a sigh as Kaneki pulled out of him, feeling come drip down his thighs, but then Kaneki grabbed his hips again and flipped Hide onto his back. Kaneki's body was flushed and there was a sheen of sweat on his skin. Hide barely had time to admire how his sex-mussed hair hung in his eyes before Kaneki was yanking Hide’s pants the rest of the way off his legs.

“Holy shit,” Hide breathed. Apparently, orgasm had done little for Kaneki besides leave him slightly winded. His cock was still heavy and erect- and did it look bigger than usual? It had certainly _felt_ bigger than usual- and Kaneki's eyes roved over Hide’s body until they came to his face. Kaneki held eye contact with Hide as he shoved his knees apart and lowered his face over his cock, licking a long, wet stripe up the shaft.

Kaneki took Hide’s cock in his mouth, moaning at the heady smell and decadent flavor, as he sunk down on him. He filled his throat with Hide’s cock and swallowed around him. Hide threw a hand over his mouth to muffle a scream as Kaneki also began to finger him again, quickly finding his prostate and rubbing it relentlessly. His head bobbed up and down Hide’s shaft, sucking noisily as he used his tongue to coax precome out of Hide’s dick. Hide fisted both of his hands in Kaneki's hair, his moans steadily increasing in both volume and pitch.

“ _Neki!_ ” Hide’s voice was breathy and strained. His hips moved of their own accord, bucking against Kaneki's hold and pushing his cock further down Kaneki's throat. Kaneki coughed- which inspired Hide to call out his name again as his throat vibrated around his cock- but he didn’t move away. Kaneki slipped his fingers out of Hide and let go of his hips, giving Hide the freedom of movement needed to facefuck him. And, happily, Hide did. “ _F-fuck_. You- you feel so, so fucking good, Kaneki. I- _ohgod_ \- I’m gonna come, I’m gonna--”

Kaneki abruptly pulled off of Hide’s cock and moved on top of him. With one hand he pushed Hide’s legs back, folding him until his knees were braced against his chest. With the other hand, he quickly lined himself up and, without warning, slid his cock back into Hide, just in time to fuck him hard through his orgasm. Hide opened his mouth to scream, but his breath was punched out of his lungs as Kaneki rocked in and out of him, fucking him further into the couch. He gasped for breath and saw a blinding light as he came, but Kaneki didn’t stop. He continued to pound into Hide, who was starting to feel overstimulated but could little but try to hang on.

“K-K’neki!” Hide’s words were interspaced with moans and swears. It felt as though every nerve in his body were lighting up like a Christmas tree, but, goddamn it, there was such a thing as too much Christmas. His hands scrambled for purchase as each one of Kaneki’s thrusts sent him sliding inch by inch along the couch until his head was touching the arm of the couch. “It’s- _nng!_ T-too much, _fuck! Ah-ah-ah!_ _K_ _an_ _eki!_ ”

Kaneki leaned forward and made an uncoordinated attempt at grabbing Hide’s hand. He did so clumsily but managed to interlock their fingers. He squeezed Hide’s hand and moaned his name as he came for the second time, fucking roughly into him.

“Definitely b-bigger,” Hide wheezed as Kaneki finally slowed to a stop and pulled out of him. He looked up at Kaneki with glazed, half-lidded eyes and disheveled blond hair, his chest covered in his own come.

Kaneki thought that he had never seen a better sight in his entire life. He also thought that he would very much like to just lay down on top of Hide and sleep for the next ten years. Sensing this, Hide made a warning ‘ _nuh-uh_ ’ sound.

“Don’t you dare fall asleep.”

“Sorry,” Kaneki said, voice rough. He got up from the couch and, once he had found his footing, scooped Hide up and carried him into the bedroom. Kaneki carefully set Hide down on the bed- guilt running through him when he saw Hide wince- and helped him out of the rest of his clothes before wrapping a sheet around him. He left the room briefly and returned with two glasses of water, handing one to Hide as he sat down next to him on the bed. “I’ve started a bath for you. It shouldn’t take long.”

“Thanks.” Hide gulped down the water gratefully. He noticed that Kaneki was unusually quiet beside him. “Hey, you.”

“Yeah?” As Kaneki turned to look at Hide, he brushed a hand back through his hair, pushing his bangs out of his face and revealing his concerned gray eyes.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Hide sighed. He smiled as Kaneki became flustered by the comment.

“I, uh, thank you b-but, um, Hide--” Kaneki's floundering was silenced by a soft kiss from Hide. He closed his eyes and kissed him back, letting peace fill him. He felt sated and calm for the first time in days, but he still had to know. He broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Hide’s. “Are you okay? Was that okay?”

“That was way more than okay,” Hide chuckled. He leaned into Kaneki, resting his head on his shoulder. “I think I had an out-of-body experience towards the end there. In a good way. I also think that I’m not going to be able to sit down for a week, but that’s also in a very good way.”

“Oh.” Kaneki blushed and his heart swelled with a feeling that he wasn’t quite ready to put words to. “Do… Do you think maybe you’d want to do it again?”

“ _Now?_ ” Hide balked. “Alright, give me an hour. And you are _not_ putting anything else in my ass tonight.”

“No, not now! I meant _eventually_ ,” Kaneki amended. But then he quietly added, “Or, like, a day or two.”

“I did tell you to take my ass to town. Fair enough that you called me on it,” Hide said with a cheeky grin. “But, yeah, I liked that. I _really_ liked that.”

“That wasn’t too…?” Kaneki’s question implied _‘too everything?’_

“I would definitely be down for getting flipped ass-over-tits again.” Hide nodded solemnly and Kaneki nearly choked on a mouthful of water.

“Oh shit, the water!” Kaneki bolted from the room and into the bathroom. Hide heard him swear as his feet met wet tile and the squeak of the faucet being shut off.

“I love you,” Hide whispered to the empty room. He smiled to himself as he got up from the bed, flexing his muscles to enjoy the pleasurable ache that only comes from a really satisfying workout, and followed Kaneki into the bathroom.


End file.
